A lot to spend
by roy0611
Summary: He's here at last. The boy she knew and love is now with her. [ One-Shot ] . ObitoxRin . ObiRin


**A lot to spend.**

* * *

Rin was sitting on the ground , surround by a field of flowers. She carefully picks it up one by one and gather it into a panicle.

She had a smile on her face , humming happily to the scene in front of her.

This place is her afterlife. After depart from a human world long ago, she's end up here.

* * *

At first she met a bright figure which she assumed it was an angel or whatever it is.

It asked her to follow it to the land of a resting spirits , where she'd spend her time there eternally, No pain , No grief , No fighting and most of it , No war.

It's sound good to her because War was the reason she had to be here too soon,But then she look back to the chaotic world of human. She saw him , She saw the boy.

The Boy she though was long dead before her, the boy who gave his life to save her and his friend.

"Obito" She whispered softly to the sight of him holding her dead body to his chest.

He cry, Cry until the blood came out of his right eye instead of a tears.

She saw his heart and soul broken. Her beloved Obito is now dwell into the darkness and possessed by hatred because of her.

She can't stand it. So she refused to go, not now not yet.

She will be here waiting for him. She will look after him like she promised him before.

"That's mean you still attach to the human world." Said the bright Figure. "You are not going to rest in peace which you deserve."

"I can't" She replied. "I have to look after him" She confirmed to the figured.

"You are such a kind soul, My dear. Too bad your time of life was cut short." It speak again with a sorry in it's voice. "You may stay here as long as you wish, until you're not longer attached or the person you waiting for has arrive." It grant her a permission to her will

"But it's mean you might have to wait for a long time , Are you sure you can endure it ?" It asked her one last time. Which she nod slightly. No matter how long it'll take , she'll wait and always look after him.

And after long awaiting time. After watching him slowly transform himself into a cruelest being , And finally a heartless monster only for him to realize he was nothing but foolish puppet of his Uchiha ancestor. He finally awake , He finally do the right thing and atoned all his sins.

He's here at last. The boy she knew and love is now with her.

* * *

Obito arrived back to the afterlife again. His both eyes covert back from Sharingan to a normal.

He look ahead to see a girl of his dream among a field of flowers.

It is a beautiful scene to witness but for him, She is the most beautiful thing he ever witness.

"I'm back Rin" The said girl look back to him after heard her name being called.

She smile to a sight of the boy. "Welcome back" She return his call and gesture him to sit beside her.

Obito walk back to her slowly and sit down. He finally relaxed, Knowing anything is fine and the world is safe.

He look at her angelic face and she smile back to him. Again for the countless time he fall for her again.

"So…" Rin broke the silence by speak up. "How's going over there"

"Everything's fine, nothing to worry at all" He answer her question.

Her smile grew wider after heard his word. She put a panicle down and took his hand in her.

"Are you tired ?" She question the boy again with the concern. " a little bit but nothing to worry either."

"Why don't you lied down for a while then." She suggest patting her lap, pleading Obito to comply, Which he does.

He lay his head on her lap, eying her beautiful face at once. Rin brought her hand to stroke his hair slowly. Their eyes still locked together.

After all tragedies had been put aside, they finally together at last.

"So , What are we going to do next ?" He asked her while enjoying a sensation from her hand stroking his hair softly.

"I suggest we stay like this for a while, since you need to rest and we have a lot of time to spend." She suggested.

"Well , If it's mean I got to be with you." He happily agree.

He shift his gaze upward to the sky beneath them. He thought he'll never saw her again, after all horrible things he had done.

He cost a lot of troubles, took many life, made a lot of wife a widow and a lot of kids will grow up without a father.

He felt guilty , Felt pathetic to himself. He had done all of that out of his own selfishness just only because he want to be with her.

He went so far as turn himself into a monster but still, she's here telling him it's okay and he had tried his best to accomplish his goals.

She's still a girl he knew and love from a long time ago. A kind one with a pure heart who always support him no matter how many time he failed.

"Neh…Rin" He broke the silence, brought her attention to his. The girl gaze down to him, eyes met again.

"I want to tell you this for a long time." He lift his head of her lap, sitting up and facing her.

He took her hands into his squeeze it softly. She wait for him to continue, looking deep into his black eyes.

"I love you" And he delivered. She didn't say anything only smile wider. She move closer to him, her two hands cupping his face also move her face closer to his then they kiss.

It was short sweet kiss she gave him. She back off to look at his face to see his eyes widen and his lips slowly crack into a smile.

"You don't have to tell me at all." She told him while caress his left cheek with her right hand.

"I've wait for a long time and I can't wait any longer Rin" He replied back

Rin only sigh softly. "I already knew it Obito"

"What do you mean you already knew it." He asked , confused.

"I told you…I'll always look after you, remember ?" She answer with a sweet smile

Obito can feel a tear are form in both of his eyes at the time. He pull her into a tight hug , while sobbing hard.

They embraced each other quite some time after Obito stop sobbing he pull back to look her in the eyes again.

And they move their face closer inch by inch and their lips met again. This time it was a long sweet kiss, Let out all emotion they had all out , They kiss until they can't breath and had to pull back for the air.

"Where did you learn that" She teas him , Her face still flush red and his too.

"No I just go with the flow and you're the one who kiss me first" He tease her back and earn a cute pout from in response.

"You don't like it , May be" She look away with an embarrassment.

"No, I love it" He peck her cheek softly and she push his chest away with her face more red than before.

"Easy there, don't get yourselves carried away." She warned him but still don't met his gaze.

"You are cute when you blush you know ?" It was his turn to tease her now.

She turn her face to met his gaze and bring her forehead to his.

"You mean it ?" Rin asked and Obito only smirk in response.

They locked their eyes once again, holding each other in an embrace.

Nothing will ever separate them again. The faith weren't kind to them last time but it can't do anything to them anymore.

They are here together, express the love to one another.

"Can we stay like this forever?" Said Obito.

"It seem that way." Replied Rin. "We have like forever to spend together"

And They Kiss Again.

 **FINALE**

* * *

 **A/N : Just a cute prompt I came up in my free time.**

 **Another pair I really adore and happy to see them meet again at last after all tragedies they've been trough.**

 **Hope You like it and please R &R **

**See ya next time XD**


End file.
